


Turn Back the Time

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Comedy, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Musical References, Musicals, Parody, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione tells Harry the secret to saving Sirius and Buckbeak! A song filk to "Bop to the Top" from High School Musical.</p><p>Yeah, we're gonna<br/>Turn, turn, turn<br/>Turn back the time<br/>Spin and slide and ride through hours<br/>Turn, turn, turn<br/>Turn and you'll learn<br/>Relive again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back the Time

**Author's Note:**

> "Turn Back the Time" filked to "Bop to the Top" from Disney's High School Musical. Originally filked April 2006.

**HERMIONE:**  
I got this Time-turner  
The first of the year  
 **HARRY:**  
Hermy, that is pretty weird  
Now what's your purpose here?  
 **HERMIONE:**  
We'll go back and save him  
Are you in on this?  
 **HARRY:**  
Anything it takes to save  
Sirius from the kiss  
  
 **HARRY and HERMIONE:**  
Trapped for what he didn't do  
Now we know the job to free him's  
Up to me and you  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Yeah, we're gonna  
 **HARRY and HERMIONE:**  
Turn, turn, turn  
Turn back the time  
 **HARRY:**  
Spin and slide and ride through hours  
 **HARRY and HERMIONE:**  
Turn, turn, turn  
Turn and you'll learn  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Relive again  
  
 **HARRY and HERMIONE:**  
Got the gist  
Now you can twist  
 **HARRY:**  
Hey, I think I've got this  
 **HARRY and HERMIONE:**  
Churn this thing around and it all is fine  
When you turn, turn  
Turn back the time  
Burn past the nine  
Turn back the time  
Ev'ry hour  
Feel the power  
  
Shake the sand and send it around  
Soon you buzz in a rush of sound  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Think it's all clear?  
 **HARRY:**  
Used it all year?  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Yeah, we're gonna  
 **HARRY and HERMIONE:**  
Turn, turn, turn  
Turn back the time  
 **HARRY:**  
Two of each of us are livin'  
 **HARRY and HERMIONE:**  
Whirl, whirl, whirl  
Through the world  
 **HERMIONE:**  
And see what's been  
  
 **HARRY and HERMIONE:**  
Spin, spin, spin  
We'll make it in  
When you need to change things  
We'll be making sure  
That our friends return  
When we turn, turn, turn  
Turn back the time!


End file.
